


Blood so Sweet, Blood so Sour

by Pharaohofdarkness



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Vampire AU, there will be more egos in it probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaohofdarkness/pseuds/Pharaohofdarkness
Summary: Damien awoke up the next day after party feeling weird. He doesn’t remember if he drank, but last night he could not recall. Strangely enough there is a bite mark on his neck and he still has his clothes on.Year later, the mystery that been solved has been pasted down to Darkiplier and it's his secret and his alone. Not even Warfstache would know.--psssss vampire au so warning of blood inside





	1. Blood so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I thank foxtamer113 (on tumblr) for all the wonderful ideas. I probably wouldn’t have written this without you~ Sorry for my writing though, haven’t really wrote in years…but i tried *jazz hands*
> 
> but first chapter is about Damien, second will go to Darki. more coming idk yet. ps new to this

How good and thoughtful he is; the world seems full of good men–even if there are monsters in it.”  
― Bram Stoker, Dracula  
\-----

Everything hurt; His head, his neck, his whole body. The rays from the morning sunlight beaming from the window sting Damien’s eyes as he opened them. He found himself laying on his stomach and still in his black suit from last night. It must have been one heck of night, Damien thought to himself, but yet I don’t remember drinking. Thinking about it, he didn’t drink at all last night. He is the mayor of this town, he has an image to uphold he couldn’t be drinking at all. Sitting up slowly, his mind scrambled to recall last night until the pain in his head pound harder.

Damien moved out of bed and went to the bathroom. Entering, he stood in front of the mirror cabinet baffled. He couldn’t see his reflection in the mirror, but shrugged thinking it a side effect from the hang over. The mayor opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of aspirin. He took a couple of pills before wincing at the pain near his throat. Damien’s hand touched his neck feeling what seemed to be a bite mark on his base of his neck. How did that get there? Did someone bit him? Why would someone bite him? This morning kept adding questions.

Damien moved back to his room, he had to change out of his crumpled clothes. While changing to a fresh clean suit he couldn’t help but touch the bite mark on his neck again. Questions flow through his head, wishing he knew who bit him in the first place. Damien would have to solve the mystery later as he had to hide it now from work. The collar of the white dress shirt with the bow tied around it would help. No one will know.

—-

"Mr. Mayor?“ Damien’s eyes snap open upon hearing the secretary call him from his doze. Last night must have taking a long toll on him. He lifted his head up, "yes Miss Katherine?”

"It’s lunchtime, the chef brought your food up,“ She announced. Damien nodded, "Bring it in," 

Katherine brought in a tray of a sandwich and drink. She set the tray on the mayor’s desk, then she left him alone again. Damien picked up the sandwich, taking a bite as he when back to doing paperwork. The sandwich tasted a bit bland, didn’t fill him up like it usually did. Chef must be having a off day with her cooking. Later on, Katherine returned to clean up the dishes on the desk. She picked up the tray, but accidentally drops the glass cup, shattering on the floor. Damien glances up from the papers and offered to help. Katherine tells him to don’t get up as she starts picking up the glass. She finches as the glass cuts her finger. Damien freezes, the smell of blood tickles his nose from where he sat. He glanced to where the scent came from an aroma so sweet, so… delicious. The secretary quickly moved out of the room apologizing as she went to retrieve a band-aid. The intoxicating smell left with. The mayor took his head, getting out of the weird trance he was in. Strangely, he felt more hungry after that. 

Things kept getting weird after that. Damien still couldn’t see his refection in the mirror. He thought it was a trick of the eyes but it wasn’t. When he needed a breathe of fresh air, he would go outside. Damien loved the outdoors, free and less stuffy than a crowded city building. He loved the sun, the way it warmed his skin but it made him feel ill. He couldn’t be outside long as he used to be. There was more but the main thing that scared Damien more was his hunger. Food tasted a bit off but it never filled him or give him strength. Yet the smell of blood entranced him, it smelled so scrumptious . Whatever wrong with him, it frighten him. He picked up books to read, most symptoms where from fictional stories about vampires. Damien dropped a book, panicked thinking of needed one more piece of proof.

Late night, Damien went the hospital telling the staff he wanted to visit. The nurses thought it was weird but ended up not caring. The mayor wandered around visiting a few rooms until no one pay attention to him. Too many people were asleep so he sneaked off unnoticed. He found the refrigerator where the hospital kept the blood packages. Keeping the room lights off so no one would know he was there, only a flash light lit where he wanted to see. Damien took a bag, trembling as he held it. Slowly and carefully, he opened the packet. The smell made him drool, like kid seeing candy. He couldn’t take it anymore as he placed his lips at the edge of the bag and greedy drank all the blood in it. He felt his strength return after these days of feeling weak. Damien licked the bag a bit before realizing what he had done. He dropped the packet, his trembling gotten worse. This was not true, this was impossible. He couldn’t be, vampires were fictional. Yet all the signs are there, he was a vampire now. What will the people of the city will think about this? What would Mark, the Colonel and the D.A will think? No, the people could not find this out, his own friends too. He is the mayor and his citizens wouldn’t want a vampire as a mayor. If news got out, his life would end.

Blood had gotten on his white shirt, noticeable to anyone now. Damien had to get out of here. He cleaned up his mess on the floor to leave no evidence. Grabbing a few packages of blood in a bag left in the room, he crawled out the window, heading home. 

–

Months past and being a newborn vampire wasn’t easy, control was the main issue. The scent of blood drove him crazy because deep inside he wanted to ponce on the person bleeding. When he hasn’t ate in a long time, the smell of people would get to him. Damien would bite his lip, trying to ignore the smell of delicious human. Oh how he would love to bite into their skins…No, no, he shouldn’t be thinking this. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, it’s wrong. Damien already felt bad sneaking into hospitals, stealing blood from people who need it more. He needed it to survive and to give energy for his body and mind to continue his duties as mayor. At times, he would not eat for a couple weeks, which were tough for Damien would be super weak but he had to be careful not to steal tons of blood and give suspicion to the city. Still, he had to do what he has to do. 

—

Another party had arrived, Damien had to ready. He made sure of eating a little blood before so his vampire instincts wouldn’t take over. Wishing he didn’t go but as mayor he had to. He kept control while chatting with almost everyone. After a while, Damien found a moment to escape. The mayor went to balcony, staring out at the beautiful night sky. Dark outside was peaceful and quiet from the din of the party. 

"Mr. Mayor, tired already? Bully, I thought you never take a break,” a voice he hadn’t heard in so long spoke behind him. Damien turned hastily and grinned, “Colonel!" 

The mustache man walked over, embracing the mayor. Damien happily hugged back, taking the very sweet scent of the Colonel in. He never noticed what his friend smelled like until now but Damien loved it. The man’s scent was better than any other human he smelled before, reminded him of bubblegum. The mayor snapped back into reality, pushing the Colonel a way bit fearing for his friend. He tried to force a smile as he shook, "I-It’s good to see you. It’s been a long time.” William chuckled, goofy grin on his face, “It has. I had to come to town and see my good friend after all this time.” 

The mayor smiled sadly, the colonel happen to notice this. Something seemed a bit off, his friend’s eyes told a painful, sad story while he was gone. They chatted to catch up, forgetting the party inside. Stories they told were never the whole truth, but lies were better than the truth for now. Damien decided he had to go back inside, the mayor can’t be missing for long. William went back inside as well. After a while, there was yelling coming from one of the guest and the Colonel. Ended up with fist being drawn. Damien ran over, ordering to two to break it up. Too late, the man punched William in the nose, knocking him back. Security had got to the scene and grabbed the man who threw the punch while the mayor helped his friend out. He could smell the blood, so fresh bleeding out of his friend’s nose. He froze feeling hunger was kicking in. The Colonel noticed his face again, Damien really seemed to be off. The mayor pulled away quickly and gotten the heck out of there. William got up, wiping the blood off his nose and followed. “Damien, what’s wrong? You usually get upset with me when I get into fights but defend me too. What I just saw on your face…it was fear. That’s the second time I saw fear from you tonight." 

Damien looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at Will. He mumbled, "It’s nothing.” The Colonel growled, “Bullshit! Something is bothering you and…”

Damien stopped and faced him, raising his voice, “I said it nothing!”

Just as they stopped, something caught William’s eyes, a mirror. He stared at the mirror behind the mayor. There was no reflection of Damien, just the Colonel himself. He pulled back, shocked. This must be a trick, a joke, why is his friend’s reflection not showing? Damien didn’t realize a mirror was behind him until he saw Will frighten stare. He moved immediately from the mirror and ran down to a far room a way from everyone. William chased him, “Damien, don’t you run!”

He grabbed the door before the mayor tried to shut and lock it, slamming wide open. Damien backed off , “Go away, please. I don’t want to talk about it.”

The Colonel shut the door, “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me. Especially what I just saw now. You have no reflection in the mirror! Are you playing tricks?”

"N-No, i’m not. I will never…“ The mayor hands gripped his cane.

"Then what Damien? What wrong with you?”

"I’M A VAMPIRE, OKAY!“ there was a moment of silence between them. William decided to speak, "A vampire, is that a joke?”

"No, it not,“ Damien sat down on the bed, elbows on his legs and hands in his hair. "It started months ago, at a party. A vampire bit me. I don’t remember who but I woke up the next day bite on the base of my neck. I didn’t know at first but all the signs were there. I became weak because I didn’t drink blood. Sun light makes me dizzy if i’m outside in it for too long. Mirrors never show me. I’m a monster, Colonel and I can’t let anyone know!” He sobbed, his whole body shaking.

William keeled down in front of his friend. He reached out, touching Damien’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to believe if vampires exists, but these emotions from his friend was real. “Damien, I’m sorry. I really care about you. I promise I will not tell a single soul about you being a vampire.”

The mayor removed his hands away to look at the colonel, his face wet with tears. William pulled him into a hug. Damien clung to him in response, trembling. Will rubbed his back, calming his friend down. His fragrance, bubblegum sweet, relaxed the vampire as he buried his face in Will’s neck. He really does love his scent. Minutes past, Damien pulled himself away from his friend. “T-thank you." 

The Colonel smiled softy, "Your welcome.” He stood back up, while Damien squirmed a bit in on the bed. He gotten a bit curious now he knows his friend is a vampire. “Do you still have a bite mark on your neck?”

Damien nodded. He removed his bow off then a few buttons his shirt, enough to pull show the scar on the base of his neck. Will’s hand touched the scar, it must have been deep to remain. Damien’s face was a little flustered. William pulled away, “you really need to feed on blood now? did the smell make you hungry?”

Damien gotten more uncomfortable, he did feel a bit peckish now. “Only a little. I-I don’t eat much since I don’t want to harm anyone. I have to sneak in and steal blood packets from hospitals.”

William frowned, “Damien, you need to eat. I know you care too much about every living thing but you shouldn’t be starving yourself. People need a strong mayor. Let me help you, you don’t have to do this alone.” He rolled up his sleeve on his right arm, presented his wrist to the vampire. Damien stared in shock, “W-Will…" 

"Don’t say another word, please eat what you need. I’ll be fine.” William gave him a reassuring smile. Damien hesitated but he moved over, grabbing Will’s arm. Will was intrigued seeing the fangs extend before they pierce his skin. Blood spilled out of his wrist and into Damien’s mouth. To the mayor, the blood tasted better than what he drank from the packets. It was sweeter and flavorful. After a few minutes, the Colonel started to feel a bit dizzy. Damien noticed and stopped, mouth pulling a way from Wil’s wrist. 

“Colonel!” William fell on the floor. The vampire keeled beside him and checked his pulse. Colonel giggled a bit like he was drunk, “i’m fine, Dames. Nothing a man like me can handle.” Damien sighed, helping the man up onto the bed. He laid his friend on the bed then sat down next to him. He smiled, brushing Will’s hair from his face. “Thank you, Colonel.”


	2. Blood so Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew something was wrong yet he never said a word. No matter how the murder washed the blood off, he could still smell it. His friend was too important to him, so was the friend who was now dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the vampire au. this was originally going to jump to Dark but then I thought, “wait, damien is a vampire then he would know who killed mark.” so sorry another Damien chapter. I’m just glad this painful chapter is done but there is probably so many mistakes, grammar is not my thing.I can’t wait to write Darkiplier’s parts next

what to say next, she simply grabbed her brother’s hand to comfort him.

Silences fell again, yet a voice started talking to the both of them. It was giving ideas to blame Mark, planting thoughts that it’s all his fault. It showed them what was happening once the detective’s room was discover by the DA. The Colonel getting furious, blaming and shooting Abe. The DA trying to pull the gun from only to get shot accidentally. The voice stop talking once the DA appeared in front of them, they forgot there was a voice speaking. Damien didn’t want to do this but he had no choice, it was all Mark’s fault. Even though he didn’t like being a vampire but how dare he? How dare he steal his body. How dare he do this for revenge against the Colonel. How dare he done all of this. 

Damien asked DA to let him in their body as Celine offered a way out. The DA did agreed. Just as Celine sent the DA back, he felt the darkness pulling at him. The darkness was tearing him apart into pieces and sending it into the DA. Damien shut his eyes, accepting his fate as the rest of him faded, "I’m so sorry…”

—–

A new being stood where the DA once was staring at a mirror. He stole the broken body, trapping the owner in the manor. He felt nothing but anger and fury. The demon wanted revenge on who wronged him. He gripped the mayor’s cane and walked a way from the now broken mirror. First he needed to feed, anyone’s fine neck would do for a first meal. Blood tasted better to get it fresh from the source.


End file.
